


The Wedding Planners

by TenRoseForeverandever



Series: These Two Hearts [6]
Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M, Ficlet, Fluff, Humor, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-24
Updated: 2016-04-24
Packaged: 2018-06-04 07:06:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6647128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TenRoseForeverandever/pseuds/TenRoseForeverandever
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sparks fly when Jackie and the Doctor have a row over plans for the Doctor and Rose’s wedding.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Wedding Planners

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a prompt from Timepetalsprompts, over on Tumblr: embarrassment.  
> This was intended to be a drabble… fail! Have a silly, little ficlet instead!

* * *

 “You’re a right embarrassment, you are!”

“ _Oi!_ What have I done now?”

“What ‘aven’t you done, more like.”

“Look, Jackie, it’s _my_ wedding we’re planning…”

“Ya plonker! When the caterers say ‘samples’, it doesn’t mean you go an’ lick every - single - one.”

“You weren’t happy when I just popped ‘em in my mouth, now, were you? Yeah, thought not!”

“’Cause ya spat the ones ya didn’t like across the room! Bloody idiot.”

“Those… _those_ were poisoned. Those so-called caterers…” he gestured with raised eyebrows in the direction of the people in question, “… are not human,” he whispered, giving Jackie a pointed look.

Jackie’s hands locked on her hips. “Look bloody human to me!” she declared, her voice carrying.

“Shhhhh! That’s what they want you to think.”

“Don’t be so ridic –”

Rose walked in, rolling her eyes. “Honestly, can I not pop out to the loo without the two of you having a go at one another?”

The Doctor sheepishly rubbed the back of his neck as Rose approached him.

Jackie scoffed under her breath and turned away to talk to the caterers again.

“W’at’s wrong?” Rose hummed, planting a soft kiss on the Doctor’s cheek. “And I don’ mean the Frugartai disguised as caterers. I’ve gotta team comin’ in to deal wi’ _them_. What’s _really_ got yer knickers in a knot? Out with it!”

He gritted his teeth. “This _isn’t_ what I pictured our wedding to be like. And I _know_ it’s not what you wanted. Close friends and family. That woman… erm, so sorry… your mother… is turning this into a three-ring circus,” he growled, running a hand through his hair.

“Doctor…” She grabbed the hand and brought it to her temple, touching his temple with her other hand.

He breathed a sigh as he felt her golden presence caress and smooth the jagged edges of his frustration and anger.

 _My Doctor_ , she assured him, _we are already bonded in the most meaningful way, yeah? This wedding… it’s not really for us. It’s for **her**. Let her have this. It’s the wedding she never thought she would ever be able to give me. Besides, if you play nice, I’ll make it very much worth your while..._

He felt his face flush at the suggestive images she presented.  He huffed his acquiescence. How could he ever say no to that?

* * *

 


End file.
